Gem Cities
These are the plans for the Cities stage of the G&K Enhanced Mod. Nothing is final yet. This plan for GEM starts out identical to VEM, and we need to adapt it to work with the G&K expansion. Discuss these plans on the Communitas forum. General Balance *Separated some early yields from the capital. Click for details. **0 , 15 , 2 , 2 Palace (was 5, 5, 5, 5). **15 , 0 , 13 12 from difficulty (was 0, 0, 0, 9). **2 0 per city (was 1, 1) *Happiness 5 per city (was 3). 4 per city (unchanged). 5 per city (unchanged). 4 per 4 in non-occupied cities (unchanged). 4 per 3 in cities (unchanged). *Golden Ages **Cities produce +20% yields during Golden Ages. Click for details. **400 base cost for a Golden age, and +300 more for each additional GA (was 500, 250). **Happiness continues to contribute to the golden age counter during golden ages. *Increased all non-specialist income and expenses to 200%. Changing both income and expenses has minimal direct effect on gameplay, but alters the percieved value between these and other yields, which has a positive impact on other balance efforts. *30 base cost to grow cities (was 15). *City border expansion via culture is slightly slower than vanilla. Via gold it is cheaper at first and more expensive later. Both and can expand to the 4th ring around cities (was only culture). Click for details. *Doubled the gold return when an opponent beats us to a World Wonder. *Most early buildings no longer have a purchase cost penalty. Purchase efficiency now depends mainly on the cost of each individual building (more expensive buildings are more efficient to buy). *Domestic trade routes favor large, populated cities more, and tiny cities less. Less gold earned from trade routes than vanilla. *Settlers cost more to purchase. *Minimum city distance is 2. *The capital’s radius is visible at the start of the game. Click for details. *Improved A.I. city placement. *Borders expand more easily to resources and natural wonders. Resources World Wonders *Great Wall gives a free Great General. *Great Lighthouse gives +20 XP for sea units. *Pyramids give a free Settler (was 2 Workers). *Temple of Artemis: +20 XP for Archery/Mounted Archer units (was extra production) *Statue of Zeus: Additional 1 Great General point (was 0). *Mausoleum: Also grants a free Great Merchant. *Terra Cotta Army instantly expands the city border to the 3rd ring and gives 10 *More for Colossus. (10, was 5). *Great Library provides free tech and library (was free tech). Increased cost to 250 (was 185) *Oracle: 10 (was 3 ). *Hanging Garden gives 6 3 (was 10 ). *Chichen Itza removed Happiness (-4). *Porcelain Tower adds 25% to trade agreements. No longer adds to research agreements. *Angkor Wat provides a one-time boost of +40 with all known City States. *Increased cost of Hagia Sophia. *5 5 5 5 for the mountain tile Machu Picchu is built on. No longer affect Trade Route income. *Reduced of Notre Dame. *Kremlin: Minimum 2-tile border radius for every city and -25% border expansion costs (no longer gives a defense bonus). *Louvre: Also gives a free Museum. *Brandenburg Gate: gives a free Military Academy in its city, plus +20 XP to all newly trained units in all cities. *+5 Forbidden Palace. *Pentagon heals all units every turn. Decreased cost to 1060 (was 1250) *Cristo Redentor: +2 for Artist Specialists (was -10% policy cost). *Sydney Opera House: 2 free policies and 2 /turn (was 1, 50%). National Wonders *Some of the production cost for National Wonders is shifted from the prerequisite buildings (required in 75% of cities) to the National Wonders' cost per city modifier (much higher). Currently 100 base cost and +25 cost-per-city. *When a new city is added to the empire (including puppets), National Wonders increase in cost but do not cancel construction. *National Epic gives 50% Great Person rate, and requires Temples instead of Monuments. *Most National wonders give 8 yield + 25% yield. *Specialist Slots **1 Engineer - Heroic Epic **1 Engineer - Ironworks **1 Merchant - National Treasury **1 Merchant - Circus Maximus **1 Scientist - National College **1 Scientist - Oxford University **1 Artist - National Epic **1 Artist - Hermitage Specialists and Great People *2 (Great Person Points) Specialists (was 3) with +100% from Garden (was 25%). *All specialists provide 3 of their respective yields. *Added the Great Works mod by Moriboe. Creating a Great Work with a Great Artist inside a friendly city gives a large instant bonus to the city, like a Great Engineer’s bonus. Click for details. *Increased income from Great Merchant trade mission. *Specialist slots reassigned on various buildings. *All great people have the option to start a Golden Age. Buildings Food *Granaries cost more upkeep but improve all grain resources (no longer on deer). *Watermill provides less but more . *Floating Gardens renamed Chinampa (more accurate local name). 0 upkeep. *Hospitals: +6 (was +5). *Lower cost for Aqueduct (75 from 100), Hospital (300/360) and Medical Lab (400/500) Production *Shifted the names of several production buildings for more realism (no change to effects). A short historical summary is in each building’s Civilopedia entry. **Renaissance Workshops speed construction of buildings (replaces Windmill). **Blast Furnaces improve Iron/Coal and unit production, and predate Steel (replaces Forge). **Smithies improve all production and are required for a Foundry (replaces Workshop) **Foundries are places for large-scale production of metal castings (replaces Ironworks). *Military training buildings provide a small amount of base Production, and experience gains become greater at higher tier buildings. (10 on Barracks, 30 on Military Academy). *Stone Works is not restricted by plains cities. *Stable: 1 and +10% for mounted units (was 0, 15%). Stables improve all livestock resources and no longer have a nearby resource requirement. Stables also increase the production of all mounted units (only melee mounted units in vanilla). Cost reduced (50/100), upkeep increased (2). *Workshop costs the same as a Smithy (120, was 250), and has a higher bonus for buildings (15%). *Seaport costs less (160/250) and speeds production of naval units. Requires a Harbor. *Forge cost reduced, and improves Iron, Copper, and Coal *Hydro Plant does not require Aluminum, requires Water Mill *Spaceship Factory available at Computers (was Robotics). Details *Increased production: **Harbor +2 **Seaport +2 **Factory (15%) *1 Engineer: **Barracks **Blast Furnace (now buildable anywhere) **Smithy **Armory **Factory **Military Academy Gold *Market: 20% and +1 on (some) Luxury Resources, moved to to Trade technology. *Circus costs more (100, 2 upkeep) but adds +1 for Horses and Ivory. *Mint: 1 per pop, 1 on Gold, Silver and Gems, and may be built in any city. *Banks give 30% . Requires Mint in city. *Stock Exchanges give 1 per pop (was 1 + 33%). Cost 300 (was 360) *National Treasury gives 8 +20% and +25% trade route income (was 8, 0%, 0). *Harbor provides 1 on all sea tiles, no longer give production on sea resources. *1 Merchant: **Lighthouse **Market **Stock Exchange **Mint **Bank Science *New turn-0 science building added: Mentor's Hall, which grants 0.5 / and +1 *Library: 0.5 / and +15% . *Observatories: 8 + 10% (was 0 + 50%), require a mountain within 2 tiles (was 1 tile). *Maintenance doubled for all science buildings. *Research Labs give +1 on water tiles. Cost 400 (was 500) *1 on jungle tiles: **University (was 2) **Public School **Research Lab *1 Scientist: **Library **University **Observatory **Public School **Research Lab Culture *Temples with access to elaborate clothing for religious ceremonies provide extra culture (Silk, Cotton, Furs, Dye). *Monastery provides 2 , costs 2 maintenance, and may be built in any city. *Opera House provides +50% . *Museum provides +1 per population. *Stadiums provide +2 *1 Artist: **Temple **Monastery **Opera House **Museum **Broadcast Tower Faith Miscellaneous *Walls: 25 hitpoints. *Castle: 30 hitpoints. *Arsenal: 35 hitpoints. *Military Base: 40 hitpoints, -25% damage from aircraft, and -50% damage from nukes. *Bomb Shelter: Removed. *Courthouse: 75 cost, +10 cost per population (lower base cost, but higher in later/larger cities). No maintanence cost, higher rush buy cost. *Garden : +100% (was 25), 160 , buildable anywhere. *+1 for each Colosseum, Theater, and Stadium. Colosseums cost 2 maintenance (was 1).